The installation instructions for the Telis® remote control by the company Somfy® dated May 2006 and available at the address https://www.somfy.fr/file.cfm/notice_telis1rts.pdf?contentID=389780 illustrate an example of a portable remote control, i.e., able to be held in the hand and move while remaining functional, therefore including at least one autonomous power source and means for remote wireless communication with home automation equipment, which can be anchored to a wall mounting, which can be positioned in any desired location, for example near the home automation equipment paired to the remote control, or at the entrance to a room, to store the remote control. To that end, the housing of the remote control has an eyelet in which a head of a rod is housed, said rod being fastened in the wall and constituting the mounting, thereby making it possible to attach the remote control to the mounting. However, it is observed with use that it is not always easy to attach the remote control, in particular because when approaching the wall, the user naturally presents the remote control with an incline that does not facilitate the insertion of the head of the mounting in the eyelet. Furthermore, the size of the head of the mounting is intentionally reduced so as not to protrude too much from the surface of the wall, such that the anchoring is not very secure. Lastly, the head has a cylindrical shape and forms a pivot, such that the anchored remote control is supposed to find a vertical position by gravity. Thus, if the remote control is jostled, it tends to swing, or even leave its mounting. Furthermore, these degrees of freedom require, when one wishes to use the remote control on its mounting, keeping it in position with one hand while manipulating it with the other.